


We've Come to an Agreement

by simplyn2deep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: The one where the Hale's and Stilinski's come to an arrangement regarding the relationship their sons are entering into.





	1. Necessary Arrangements

"It isn't something to go into lightly," Talia said as she looked at the two young men in front of her. "You must go into this fully understanding your roles and responsibilities to each other."

Derek resisted, just slightly, rolling his eyes at his mother. “Stiles and I have been discussing and negotiating our relationship for the better part of six months.” He looked at her. "I know I said I'd never want to have an arranged relationship after...but well obviously with Stiles it's different."

“And before that,” Stiles added, “we talked about the kind of relationship we wanted when we realized we both wanted to be with each other.”

Claudia looked her son in his eyes. “Are you sure about this? Everything you're giving up by living with us and agreeing to this relationship with Derek?”

Stiles smiled brightly. “Yeah, mom. But I...we don't see it as giving up anything, but gaining so much more.” He reached for Derek's hand and interlaced their fingers. "We both get more family, more love, more birthday presents, hint hint." Derek, Talia, Claudia and Stiles' father, John, laughed.

Claudia blinked and raised her hand to wipe away some tears that rolled down her cheek. “If you're happy, then I'm happy for you. Both of you.”

“I've gotta say, son...I didn't see this for you,” John, said as he looked at his son, then to Derek. “Both of you haven't had the best experiences with relationships. Are you sure about this?”

“That's true, sir, and we're very sure," Derek said. "We haven't had the best of relationships with other people, but Stiles and I have been there for each other through all of that. We know what we expect of ourselves and each other. I've seen Stiles at his lowest, and he's seen me at mine...and we're still here."

Talia slowly nodded her head, a small but genuine smile on her lips. "Okay. Then I guess I should say, welcome to the family, Stiles, Claudia and John."

"Welcome to our family, too." John replied with an equally genuine smile for Talia and Derek.


	2. All in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have something important to share with their parents.
> 
> Set sometime in the future with Derek and Stiles now in an established, committed relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt #200 Family Dinner at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=fullmoon_ficlet)[fullmoon_ficlet](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fullmoon_ficlet/)

Stiles gave up the idea of perfect a long time ago, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try his damnedest for perfection. It didn't matter this was family and he didn't have to impress anyone; this wasn't his 'I'm trying to impress you' act he was trying to play off.

“Stiles, would you relax,” Derek chided softly as he walked into the kitchen, stood behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist. “This is just a simple dinner with your parents and my mother.”

“And we're likely going to unload to biggest, to date, secret on them,” Stiles continued as he took a shuddering breath. “What if they think it's too soon?”

Derek stepped back so that he could turn Stiles around and look him in his eyes, “It's not too soon. We've been together for a few years now, and just like when we negotiated the start of our relationship, we discussed and planned this. They're going to be happy for us.'

Stiles nodded his head. He knew all of that, but he couldn't help but worry that everyone would think they were rushing into things. Giving into whatever peer pressure was around them with their now married friends.

“Are you okay to finish in here, or do you need my help?” Derek asked.

Stiles looked up and smiled. “I'm good in here. Though, you could cut the turkey and take it out to the dining room for me.”

“As you wish,” Derek said with a wink and a smile.

Stiles shook his head and went back to the food he was working on. They still had another thirty to forty-five minutes until anyone would be showing up.

+=+

The first half of dinner had gone off without a hitch. Derek and Stiles had successfully, for the most part, created a simple pre-Thanksgiving dinner for their parents and now it was time for them to give their news.

They knew their parents were curious as to why they insisted on having a pre-Thanksgiving dinner, but they didn't want to pass up the chance at being together as a family during a time when everyone was rather busy with work.

Stiles and Derek had been silently communicating with their eyes, eyebrows and heads for the better part of ten minutes before John spoke up.

“So...are you going to tell us or do I have to shine a light and interrogate you?'

“Mom, Dad, Talia...” Stiles began, “We asked you to come over because we have something important we wanted to share with you first, before it became common knowledge and you found out from someone in town.”

Derek looked at his mother, who was smiling encouragingly at him and he took a breath.

“Stiles and I have been discussing this for a while now, and we've decided that at the start of the year we were going to look into growing our family.”

“We're going to start the adoption process in January,” Stiles finished with a tumultuous smile.

He looked at his parents and was relieved to see they weren't upset or angry with their news. If he had to guess, they looked excited.

“We called it, John!” Claudia exclaimed happily as she pushed her chair back and quickly got up to hug her sons. “Talia and I were right!”

John groaned, but there was still a smile on his face. “You guys couldn't have made this announcement three months ago? I was convinced you were going to share that news when you came back from your anniversary trip!”

“I was expecting an announcement at Christmas, I'm so very happy for both of you,” Talia said as she too pushed her chair back, stood up and went to hug Stiles and Derek.

Stiles and Derek laughed as they hugged their mothers. “I gotta say, I wasn't expecting this reaction.” Derek replied.

John reached over and patted Derek's hand. “We're happy for you son and can't wait to spoil our grandbabies.”

“Now Melissa and Peter will have to deal with us bragging on our cute grandkids,” Claudia said.

Talia snorted. She knew what kind of pain her brother and his wife put the Stilinski's through for the last two years, always bringing out the baby pictures or forwarding videos that Scott or Allison sent to them, if they already hadn't seen them from Chris and Victoria or proud godfather, Stiles.

“Be sure to save some bragging for me,” Talia said. “I owe it to my brother to give it to him as good as he's done to me.”

A timer went off in the kitchen pulling them from their excited chatter. “That'll be the pies!” Stiles exclaimed as he jumped up. “Derek just made vanilla and caramel ice cream to go with it.”

“I'll have a large helping!” John said. “I'm going to be a grandpa, after all!”


	3. It's a Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek prepare their for their Special Delivery, and yes, it deserves capitalization.
> 
>  
> 
> Set sometime in the future with Derek and Stiles now in an established, committed relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt #204 gifts at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=fullmoon_ficlet)[fullmoon_ficlet](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fullmoon_ficlet/)

Stiles and Derek never thought that a year after their announcement they would be welcoming home their first child. The social worker assigned to them was very upfront and told them not to expect the process to go quickly and to prepare themselves for the possibility striking out a few times.

The couple first looked into adoption but because they wanted a newborn, they weren't very likely to be on the top of the list as potential candidates. Next they looked into private adoptions or surrogacy within the Crest, the organization that facilitates arranged relationships like theirs.

Through Crest, Stiles was put in touch with a young girl who's arranged relationship ended when her husband left her upon finding out that she was pregnant. The girl wasn't in a position to keep and care for the baby and according to Jo'Elle, their case worker, Shanna picked them specifically and wanted to meet.

Over the course of the pregnancy, Stiles and Derek met with Jo'Elle and Shanna and her parents. After the first month, Shanna and her parents were in agreement that Stiles and Derek were the perfect ones to adopt the baby Shanna was carrying.

By the middle of the second trimester, Stiles and Derek had been informed of the sex of the baby - a boy - and they were able to give a more accurate delivery date of December 26. Their little baby was going to be a Christmas baby, just like his Papa. Derek cried. He didn't try to hide it. He was too happy to care.

When the doctor confirmed this, twice, with Stiles and Derek, they couldn't wait to tell their parents the good news. Up until that point, they'd only told their parents they were still looking into their options, but now, with everything falling to place, they felt like it was the right time to give the good news.

Unfortunately, someone beat them to the punch. To say that Claudia and Talia were upset was an understatement and Melissa was very apologetic for spilling the beans before Stiles and Derek could. Thankfully, the soon to be grandparents got over the hurt and were thrilled to meet Shanna and her family and loved the scrapbook they were presented with that was originally going to be how they were told of the pending arrival.

The families, Shanna and her family included, spent Thanksgiving together. Even though Shanna was giving up the baby and her parental rights, Stiles and Derek still wanted her to be apart of the baby's life. Instead of mommy, she was going to be auntie. Stiles walked Shanna through the house and to the [nursery](http://trus.imageg.net/graphics/product_images/pTRU1-7729522_alternate1_dt.jpg) they were in the process of finishing. Shanna loved everything and was so grateful that Derek was able to salvage and refurbish her old baby furniture into something she nearly didn't recognize.

By the time everyone was into the Christmas spirit, Stiles and Derek had been pestered about what they were going to name their son, but they refused to tell. His name wouldn't be spoken until the first full moon after his birth. It would be written down for the birth certificate and other official records, but to everyone else he would be called Baby SH.

On Christmas Eve, Baby SH came screaming into the world. He was small, pink and instantly the center of Stiles and Derek's world. He was the best [gift](https://img1.etsystatic.com/021/2/6599598/il_570xN.492739801_4y6a.jpg) his parents could have wished for.

On January 12th, the first full moon after his birth, Joseph Klaus Stilinski-Hale was presented to his family. Talia cried when she heard her grandson's name. She knew her husband, if he were still alive, would have been thrilled for his first grandson to carry on his name.


End file.
